Un amor de miedo
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Una noche en la que Renesmee sale de trabajar, se encuentra con uno de sus mayores miedos por la calle. Un payaso. Eso la lleva a correr sin descanso y, en su escondite, se encontrará con alguien muy especial.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La noche era oscura, la luna estaba oculta tras unas frondosas nubes. La joven Renesmee maldijo. Esa noche debía volver a casa andando desde el trabajo y se sentía un poco nerviosa.

No había ni una sola luz por la calle, por lo que sacó el móvil, activó la linterna y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, deseando llegar a casa, pero aun le quedaba un quilómetro por delante.

No podía dejar de mirar a ambos lados de la calle. Cada vez que cruzaba a una calle nueva, primero la inspeccionaba con la luz de la linterna.

Estaba nerviosa. Era la vigília de la noche de Halloween y temía que algún graciosillo saliera dispuesto a asustar a los pobres desgraciados como ella que tenían que ir solos por la calle a esas horas.

Era ya casi media noche y Renesmee aceleró aun más el paso. Se temía lo peor.

Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia, diciéndole que ya era media noche. Entonces, en cuanto el sonido de la última campana se perdió en la silenciosa noche, una escandalosa risa rompió el silencio de la tranquila noche.

Renesmee se detubo por un instante, giró sobre sus talones y, cuando ya iba a volver a caminar, le vio. Allí, frente a ella, a varios metros de distancia, había una figura. La joven quiso movermse, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada. Su mayor temor se había realizado.

La figura, disfrazada de payaso diabólico, y Renesmee se miraron durante varios minutos. En cuanto el payaso alzó la mano para saludarle, Renesmee echó a correr ahacia su derecha.

Mientras corría calle arriba, maldijo para sus adentros. Había temido ese momento desde hacía semanas. Desde que había leído en el periódico que había una nueva moda; disfrazarse de payasos diabólicos para asustar a la gente por la calle. Ella era una chica que normalmente no se asustaba con nada, pero había topado con su punto débil. Le tenía pánico a los payasos.

Se volvió un segundo y aceleró su carrera al ver que el payaso la seguía. Éste no corría, pero abanzaba a marchas forzadas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba sobre un patinete.

Maldijo de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta, y corrió y corrió hasta que encontró una puerta abierta y se metió dentro del portal. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y subió corriendo un tramo de escaleras. No quería que viera que había entrado en ese edificio y que la estubiera esperando.

Una vez que hubo subido el último peldaño del tramo, se sentó en el suelo y llevó una mano sobre su corazón, que latía descontroladamente. Intentó respirar con calma, pero no lo coneguía. Cuanto más deseaba calmarse más le costaba respirar.

Aun con el teléfono en la mano, intentó llamar a su mejor amiga, con la que vivía, pero no le cogía el teléfono. Volvió a intentar llamarla, por lo que no escuchó que una puerta se abría y alguien se acercaba a ella. Gritó asustada al notar una mano sobre su hombro. Se levantó corriendo y bajó corriendo la escalera.

\- Espera! Espera!

Renesmee llegó a la puerta y se volvió al notar de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro. Tras ella había un chico. El chico. "No me lo puedo creer. Es él. Es Jacob." - pensó al ver al chico que le gustaba desde hacía tiempo.

\- Perdona por haberte asustado. Ha sido sin querer. - dijo el chico, al ver ya más calmada a Renesmee.

\- No estoy asustada. - mintió sin lograr engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a si misma.

\- Estás desencajada. - dijo el chico, al ver la cara de miedo de la chica, que estaba aterrorizada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si... Si... - dijo, llevando de nuevo la mano sobre su corazón. - Es que...

\- ¿Tu eres Renesmee, verdad? - ella asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida de que supiera quien era. - Nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasper. No sé si te acuerdas de mí.

"Como no voy a acordarme de ti.. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquel momento."

\- Me acuerdo, Jacob. - dijo, haciendo sonreír al chico, que estaba encantado de que le recordara. - Debo darte las gracias por ayudarme.

\- Solo te acompañé por el pasaje del terror. - dijo, haciendo sonreír a Renesmee.

Hacía unos siete meses, Jasper, el novio de Alice, la compañera de piso de Renesmee, había celebrado su cumpleaños en un parque de atraccciones. Todos entraron en el pasaje del terror, dejando atrás a Renesmee, que se había resisitido a entrar, pero que al final lo hizo. Jacob, al ver a la asustada chica sola, decidió acompañarla.

\- Para mí fue muy importante. - dijo Renesmee, que fue a sentarse a uno de los escalones. - Lo paso bastante mal en esos lugares. No es que me de miedo, no me hace nada. Solo me dan miedo dos cosas y una de ellas nos persiguió durante todo el pasaje.

Jacob sonrió, dejó la bolsa de basura que llevaba en la mano a un lado y fue a sentarse al lado de Renesmee. Se fijó en la expresión de su rostro. Era la misma que había visto aquel día en el parque de atracciones.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - Renesmee le miró, sorprendida ante tal propuesta. - Casi es Halloween. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el disfraces de moda de este año son. Uno, para mujeres; Harley Quinn. - Renesmee rió. - Segundo, para hombres; payaso diabólico. - La expresión de Renesmee cambió al instante y Jacob se dio cuenta de ello. - Mi hermana ha ido a una fiesta de payasos. ¿Te imaginas? Todos disfrazados de lo mismo.

\- Es terrorífico. - dijo Renesmee, que solo con pensarlo se ponía a temblar, de lo cual también se dio cuenta Jacob.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Renesmee pensó en inventarse cualquier excusa, pero decidió ser sincera. Tal vez así se quitara el miedo del cuerpo.

\- Volvía a casa del trabajo y cuando ya me quedaba poco para llegar, me he encontrado a un payaso. Me ha saludado con la mano y cuando me he ido corriendo ha comenzado a seguirme.

Jacob pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la apoyó contra su cuerpo. Renesmee seguía temblando, pero ya no solo por el miedo pasado, sino por los nervios de estar tan cerca de Jacob, al que había visto alguna vez con Jasper. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que le veía. Desde aquel dia en que pasaron casi una hora a solas en el parque de atracciones, no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - dijo Jacob, logrando una mirada sorprendida por parte de Renesmee.

\- ¿No tienes planes?

\- Ahora si.

Renesmee se sonrojó, pero logró asentir con la cabeza. Jacob sonrió ambpliamente, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

Jacob abrió la puerta, miró a la calle y, al ver que no había nadie, le tendió su mano a Renesmee, que la tomó al momento. Fueron a tirar la basura y juntos caminaron de camino a casa de Renesmee, que no estaba lejos.

\- Jasper me llamó ayer para invitarme a una cena que hace en su casa la semana que viene. ¿Sabes de qué va eso?

\- Si. Se queda solo una semana en casa y quiere aprobechar para invitarnos.

\- ¿Solo va a ser una cena? - preguntó Jacob, alzando una ceja. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

\- Mejor prepara algunas botellas de alcohol. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo reír a Jacob.

\- Lo que a mí me parecía.

\- Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Renesmee, parándose frente a una puerta. - Gracias por haberme acompañado. Eres muy amable.

\- Debo reconocer que no te he acompañado porque sea una buena persona. - dijo Jacob, acercándose a Renesmee, que tenía la espalda pegada a la puerta.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Quería hacer una cosa que llevo deseando hacer siete meses, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué es?

Jacob alzó una mano y acarició lentamente el rostro de Renesmee, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella. Renesmee brincó de alegría en su interior. Llevaba deseando ese beso desde el cumpleaños de Jasper.

\- ¿Me permites que te robe un beso?

\- No es robado si me pides permiso. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo reír de nuevo a Jacob.

Sin decir nada más, ambos acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios. Renesmee creyó morir de placer ante ese delicado contacto. Poco a poco, el beso se fue tornando más pasional, ambos juntaron sus cuerpos y disfrutaron de los sentimientos que ese beso les provocaba. Estaban tan inmersos en su mundo, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta hasta que no cayeron en el suelo.

Renesmee, que cayó de espaldas al suelo, miró hacia arriba y gritó. Estaba ahí. Era el payaso que le había perseguido por la calle. Incluso llevaba el patinete en la mano.

Jacob se levantó de golpe, cogió al payaso y le estampó contra la pared. Con una mano en su pecho, sujetándole, le quitó la máscara con la otra mano. El miedo de Renesmee, al ver ese rostro, se convirtió en ira. Ahora el asustado era el payaso.

\- Eres una imbécil! - gritó Renesmee al ver a una descubierta Alice. - ¿Pero como me has podido hacer esto?

\- Renesmee, hija, que solo era una broma. - dijo la chica, sintiendo como Jacob soltaba su agarre y se retiraba a un lado.

\- ¿Una broma? Sabes perfectamente que les tengo fobia!

Jacob, al ver tan alterada a Renesmee, la cogió de la mano. Ese simple gesto hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, pero aun así su corazón latía descontrolado.

\- Creo que exageras.

\- No ha tenido ninguna gracia. - intervino Jacob. - La he encontrado con un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¿Y vosotros dos que hacéis aquí juntos? - dijo Alice, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Te lo acabo de decir. La encontré y cuando al fin logró calmarse, la he acompañado a casa. - dijo Jacob, feliz de ver que Renesmee ya respiraba con calma.

Se acercó a ella, aun con sus manos unidas, le sacó el móvil del bolsillo, guardó su própio número en la agenda del teléfono y le dio un suave y sensual beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Espero recibir un mensaje tuyo. - dijo Jacob. Renesmee asintió son la cabeza y Alice sonrió feliz. - Nos vemos la semana que viene Alice.

\- Claro, Jacob. - dijo Alice, despidiéndose al tiempo que cogía su máscara del suelo.

Cuando se quedaron a solar, Renesmee ignoró a Alice y subió andando hacia su apartamento. Al entrar al piso, fue directa a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta por dentro y se tumbó en la cama, recordando lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Omitió los recuerdos de la persecución de la payasa de su compañera y rememoró los momentos compartidos con Jacob, que hicieron que se quedara dormida con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hello. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Estaba revisando mis fics, ya que los estoy reescribiendo un poco y añadiendo cositas en ellos y he visto uno que escribí para un concurso de Halloween hace unos años. Y he pensado. Que narices. Escribe uno este año.**

 **Como sabéis, en cada fic hay algo sobre mi vida personal. Y lo que tiene este fic es mi fóbia a los payasos. Renesmee menciona que le tiene miedo a dos cosas. Una son los payasos diabólicos y la otra son las muñecas de porcelana. Obviamente, dos de mis dos fobías. Otra de ellas es el miedo a las alturas.**

 **En fin. Que espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

 **Muchos besitos a todos y todas.**

 **Que paséis un feliz Halloween. Y en mi tierra una buena Castanyada.**


End file.
